Currently, for an optician to learn how to properly fit glasses to a wearer, the optician must practice on live persons. Generally, the optician must practice for several months to gain an understanding of how to properly fit eyewear to a variety of different head shapes and faces. For instance, an optician must work with a wide variety of live persons to get practice on a variety of different face shapes. As such, the optician does not currently have means of practicing on different faces unless they have a plurality of friends or family who will sit through hours of training with them to provide the variety of face shapes.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that includes a bust having one or more adjustable features for creating differently shaped faces to allow a user to practice fitting eyewear to countless variations of human faces.